


Charlie Tries Sauerkraut

by Charlie_Choc_Fan



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Before Covid-19, Gen, Male Friendship, Sauerkraut, The Bavarian kind is different from the regular kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Choc_Fan/pseuds/Charlie_Choc_Fan
Summary: Auggie and Charlie have been friends for a long time, and they have a lot in common. Little does Charlie know, he's about to get even more in common with Augustus than before.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Augustus Gloop
Kudos: 4





	Charlie Tries Sauerkraut

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine once had a Charlie ask blog, and I asked her whether or not Charlie had ever eaten sauerkraut. She said no. Now, I, myself, IDOLIZE sauerkraut-well, at least the Bavarian kind-and didn't want Charlie to miss out on it. So, I wrote this.

“You know, Augustus, it was really nice of your parents to invite me over to your house for the weekend,” Charlie told Augustus, happily bouncing on a cushion of a burgundy velvet couch.

Augustus gave Charlie a smile. Willy Wonka had decided to go out of the factory for the weekend (a little experiment in seeing how he could deal with the harshness of the outside world), and Charlie’s parents were willing to let their son stay wherever he wanted. Charlie said, “The Gloops’ house,” so his parents called Augustus’ parents, who let him stay there.

“Is there anything to eat?” Charlie asked after a few minutes. “I haven’t eaten since I left the factory this morning!”

“Sure!” Augustus assured his cough friend cough. “In fact, I zink Mama just made a batch of fresh sauerkraut ze ozer day.”

“Sauer-what?” Charlie asked. “Never heard of that.”

“Sauerkraut,” Augustus explained. “It’s basically shredded cabbage zat’s been left on ze shelf in a jar for a long time. But it’s pretty tasty, honestly. Mama sometimes adds interesting zings ven she makes it, like apple juice und caravay seeds.”

Charlie thought a moment. On the one hand, it was a little odd-sounding, and Charlie had lived over half his life on nothing but cabbage. On the other hand, Augustus liked it, so that was a pro. Besides, it probably wouldn’t taste that bad if it had apple juice and caraway seeds in it.

“Let’s have it, then!” Charlie finally decided. “A true gourmet never shies away from a new food!”

“All righty zen!” Augustus gave Charlie a high five and rushed over to the kitchen, where he pulled a jar of his mom’s homemade sauerkraut out of the refrigerator and placed it on the countertop with a resounding thud that took Charlie by surprise.

“Excited to eat, huh?” Charlie asked Augustus as he got out plates and forks for the both of them.

“Of course I am!” Augustus replied as he unscrewed the lid of the jar and gave a wink. “I’m alvays excited to eat!”

Charlie laughed in response as he handed one of the forks to Augustus, who eagerly scooped some of the sauerkraut out of the jar and put it on Charlie’s plate, then scooped out some more and put it on his own plate. Augustus then took Charlie’s plate over to the microwave, placed it in, microwaved the food for a minute or so, and took the plate out, and handed it to Charlie. Then he did the same with his own plate.

Charlie happily licked his lips as he looked at his food. It was a mass of long, thin strips of cabbage. There were also little brown flecks here and there in it. Charlie inferred that those must be the caraway seeds.

Augustus took his plate out of the microwave and tapped Charlie on the shoulder lightly. “Can ve start eating yet?” he whispered.

“Certainly!” Charlie answered. “I’m ready when you are!”

Augustus and Charlie sat down at the table in the dining room (which was much larger than Charlie’s, although not as large as, say, Veruca’s). Augustus immediately began devouring his kraut, while Charlie took a small bite of it…

“Oh, my!” Charlie exclaimed. “This stuff is good! It’s tangy and a little sweet at the same time!” He gulped down another bite.

“Eferyvone in my family lofes it,” Augustus pointed out after swallowing another forkful. “My Mama, my Papa, all my aunts, uncles und cousins, my Oma, my Opa, efen my cats!”

“Your- Your cats are allowed to have this?” Charlie asked. “I thought cats were strictly carnivores. Wouldn’t cabbage be dangerous for them?”

“Not as an occasional snack,” Augustus pointed out as he “accidentally” spilled a scrap of sauerkraut on the floor next to him. “Ve nefer let zem eat more zan vat lands on ze floor.” Herr Jones the cat trotted over and nibbled the food from the spot where it had fallen to. “See?”

Charlie nodded to Augustus and then went on eating. The two of them continued chatting happily over the delicious food in front of them. Once they were done eating, Augustus picked up the dishes and forks and put them in the dishwasher. Charlie headed over to the couch and laid down happily across the cushions. Augustus came over and sat down next to him.

“You know, Augustus, I’m so glad you introduced me to sauerkraut. It’s definitely one of those things that’s worth trying.”

“Und I’m glad you liked it!”

“You and I really are destined to be pals, aren’t we?”

“Vell, I zink ve are, for sure!”

Augustus and Charlie both laid back on the couch, both now caught in a bit of a food coma, and dozed off a bit. And they both dreamed delicious, sauerkraut-full dreams.


End file.
